The Star of God
by kisafuuma
Summary: ini cerita baruku saat nonton 07-ghost. cerita ini tentang kembaran dari Frau, Castor, dan Labrador. aku terinspirasi saat ada orang bikin gambar Labrador dengan kembarannya yang cewek, dan saat itulah aku membikin cerita ini. semoga kalian senang menikmati :) Oya, ada warning nih : ini ada OC.x dan kalo ga suka GA USAH BACA !
1. Chapter 1

Distrik 8 sebelah barat distrik 7 Gereja Barsburg.

"Bunga berkata, ia rindu pada sesuatu yang sama dengannya," gumam Lauria mendekati semak mawar putih yang cerah terkena sinar bulan purnama. "Apa sudah saatnya ?" tanya Kristian menoleh pada Lauria.

Lauria mengangguk, Vera membuka matanya dari pikiran yang telah menenggelamkannya ketika Lauria berjalan ke arahnya. "Bagaimana Vera ? apa kita pergi sekarang ?" tanya Lauria.

"Apa tanda-tandanya sudah begitu kuat ?" sahutnya serius.

"Ya, para bunga juga selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap malam hingga aku juga tak bisa tidur," jawab Lauria. Vera melihat kepada Kristian, lalu kembali pada Lauria.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat," ucapnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Vera berjalan beriringan bersama kedua gadis itu, lalu mengadah ke langit malam yang di terangi bulan purnama. "Kenapa Vera ?" tanya Kristian. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya menggelengkan kepala.

Pertemuan ini akan segera dimulai…..

"Ayo bangun, bocah sial !" seru Frau dari balik pintu kamar. Teito menggeliat, lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek-ucek matanya. "Iya, iya. Berhentilah memanggilku bocah sial," sahutnya lalu berganti baju.

BRAAK ! pintu di dobrak oleh Frau dengan sekali tendang. Dan pintu kamar menjadi hancur berantakan. "hmm, sekarang kamu juga sudah siap ya ?" ujar Frau melihat Teito dalam sekejap sudah berpakaian rapi.

Baju seragam terusan warna biru sebiru jas milik Frau dengan dasi panjang sampai ikat pinggang, dengan jubah pendek yang menutupi kedua bahu kurusnya. Kemudian, memakai celana panjang leging warna hitam dan sepatu boots warna cokelat tua membungkus kedua kakinya membuat kakinya yang kurus jadi sedikit berisi, meski dirinya sendiri kurus.

"Aaah…kau menghancurkannya lagi," ucap arwah wanita dewasa berambut merah dari belakang Frau. "Coba kau hentikan kebiasaan itu, Frau-san," tambah arwah wanita lainnya yang berambut biru muda.

"Kalau ngga begitu dia ngga bakal bangun tau!" sahut Frau keras. "Enak saja kau bicara begitu," ucap Teito sambil mencekik leher Frau cepat. "Uwaa…iya iya ! khaiiik (baiik)"

Teito melepaskan tangannya dari Frau dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang utama gereja. Sesampainya di sana, sudah ditunggu oleh Castor dan Labrador di depan gerbang gereja.

"Selamat pagi, Teito.." sapa Castor tersenyum.

"Pagi, Teito…" sapa Labrador.

"Um, pagi juga Castor-san, Labrador-san…" sahut Teito membalas senyum. "Ara….Frau, kau habis dicekik siapa ?" tanya Labrador menunjuk leher Frau yang agak merah. "Dicekik sama bocah sial…"

"Apa katamu ?!" sahut Teito kembali mencekik Frau.

"Frau, jangan memanggil Teito seperti itu lagi dong. Dia kan sudah bukan anak-anak lagi mengingat dia makin tinggi dan dia juga sudah menjadi pendeta muda dibawah kita. Jadi, kau juga harus mendidiknya dengan baik," jelas Castor melerai mereka berdua.

"Benar, Frau. Lagipula kau juga harus bersyukur karena Teito itu adalah murid berhargamu yang pertama," goda Labrador

"Haa ?! apa maksudmu ?"

"Sejak dia dipakaikan ikat leher perjanjian dilehernya dan kamu yang terikat perjanjian dengan ikat leher itu gara-gara ceroboh, kamu harus menemuinya dengan batas waktu 48 jam. Kalau ngga, pengamannya bakal meledak. Kamu mau meledakkan seorang anak tak bersalah apa ?" jelas Castor sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Hhh…sudahlah aku mengerti juga kok, toh aku juga panggil dia dengan nama," rengut Frau kesal. Lalu, melihat Teito yang sudah berjalan menuju ruang utama bersama Hakuren dan pembinanya.

Labrador menoleh, lalu berkata "lebih baik kita segera masuk sebelum terlambat,". Mereka pun berjalan masuk ke dalam gereja dan memulai kegiatan mereka pada pagi itu.

Di depan kawasan perbatasan depan Distritk 7. . .

"Itu kah yang namanya Gereja Barsburg ?" tanya Lauria dengan suara keras dari belakang. "Ya !" sahut Vera yang berada di depan mengendarai motor terbang. "Seperti kembar dengan punya kita ya ?" sahut Lauria lagi. Vera tersenyum. Mereka pun menambah kecepatan dan sampai di jalur menuju pintu masuk perbatasan.

"Berapa lama lagi kita bisa sampai ?" tanya Lauria

"Ketika menjelang malam kita baru sampai," jawab Kristian tersenyum. "Ok!" sahut Lauria semangat. "Yosh ! tambah kecepatan !" seru Vera langsung mengebut ke depan.

Mereka pun mengebut sampai masuk gerbang perbatasan.

Pada sore hari yang mau menjelang malam, Teito dan Hakuren baru saja selesai dari tes mereka di kelas.

"Haa….capeknya," keluh Teito sambil merenggangkan badannya hingga terdengar suara 'kreek' darinya.

"Iya, bikin perut jadi lapar.." ucap Hakuren

"Toh, kita juga sebentar lagi makan malam tinggal menunggu bel," ucap Teito.

TENG… TENG…TENG… waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 6 tepat. "Wah, baru saja dibicarain langsung bunyi belnya…" kata Hakuren seraya menunjuk ke arah menara jam raksasa di depan mereka. "Ya sudah, kita segera makan sekarang," ajak Teito. Hakuren mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke ruang makan bersama.

Sesampainya di sana, sudah ada Frau, Castor, dan Labrador menunggu. "Yooo, Teito…" sapa Frau sambil hormat dua jari. Teito dan Hakuren langsung berlari kecil ke arah mereka. "Selamat sore, Frau-san," sapa Hakuren sambil membungkuk hormat. "Sore juga, Oak-san," jawab Frau tersenyum. "Tolong panggil saya Hakuren, tidak usah terlalu formal," ucap Hakuren tersipu malu.

"Heh! Iya iya, baiklah, Hakuren," ucap Frau garuk-garuk kepala. "Ayo, kita makan bersama sekarang,"ucap Castor berjalan lebih dulu diikuti oleh Labrador.

"Bagaimana tesmu, Teito ?" tanya Castor

"Mudah," jawab Teito singkat

"sama dengan kisi-kisi yang kuberikan kemarin ?"

"Hampir, tapi semua yang diujikan mengingatkanku dengan nyanyian tidur yang biasa di nyanyikan oleh Ayah dulu, jadi menjawabnya mudah saja," kata Teito duduk di antara Castor dan Frau. "Hmmm, begitu ya. Tapi hebat juga metode Ayahmu itu…."

"Ha ?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," sahut Castor tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku bersyukur sekali sekarang kamu tambah tinggi. Dulu waktu pertama datang ke sini, kupikir kamu anak sekolahan umur 10 tahun. Bahkan saking kecilnya kamu, aku sampai ga bisa lihat," goda Frau sambil mengusik-usik kepala Teito.

Kesal dibilang seperti itu, lantas Teito mencubit pinggang Frau dengan cubitan keras. "Iyaaauuuuww! Iyayayaya….maaf, maaf, aku kan cuma bercanda !" serunya kesakitan. " 'cuma'nya itu lho yang ngga kuterima," gerutu Teito cemberut. "Sudahlah Frau. Dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi, malah kamu yang kelihatan kekanakan kalau seperti tadi," ujar Labrador. Mereka saling berbagi canda dan tawa disela-sela makan mereka.

Dilain tempat, Vera, Kristian, dan Lauria sudah berada di aula depan gereja yang sepi dan luas. "Setelah ini kita kemana ?" tanya Kristian. "Itulah dia, aku sudah ngga tau lagi mau kemana lagi. Tapi seingatku, Ibu Catherine memberitahu kita kalau beliau sudah memberitahu pihak sini untuk menjemput kita di sini," jawab Vera sambil menoleh kanan-kiri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki besar menuju ke arah mereka bertiga. "Halo, Ladies…" ucap suara itu. Mereka menoleh ke arah sosok seorang pemuda berpakaian 'Bishop' berambut pirang panjang dibagian poni sebelah kanannya.

"Apakah benar kalian dari Distrik 8, 'Sang Bintang Kembar'?" tanya orang itu. "Ya, itu kami…" jawab Vera. "Selamat datang di gereja kami. Saya Lance, utusan dari Nyonya Catherine yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput kalian," kata Lance sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya seraya memberi sambutan.

Vera, Kristian, dan Lauria pun tersenyum akan sambutannya. "Terima kasih sudah menyambut kami," ucap Vera. "Oh, tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu. Tapi untuk pendatang seperti kalian, apa kalian berkenan untuk mengikuti makan malam bersama dulu setelah perjalanan jauh kalian ? kami menyiapkan ruang makan khusus untuk kalian," ujar Lance sambil menunjukkan arah ke ruangan lain. "Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan," ucap Lauria polos.

Lance tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata, lalu menuntun mereka ke ruang makan.

Selesai makan malam, Frau, Castor, dan Labrador seperti biasa berada di taman bunga di bawah atap berbentuk seperti sangkar burung sedang menikmati pemandangan indah para bunga yang bersinar di bawah sinar bulan.

"Bulan yang indah ya malam ini," kata Castor duduk di bangku batu taman sambil mendongak ke atas.

"Ya…" sahut Frau.

Sedangkan Labrador terdiam begitu lama sambil melihat-lihat keadaan bunga taman dengan wajah merenung. "Kenapa, Labrador ?" tanya Castor. "Bunga mengatakan akan ada beberapa orang yang akan menghampiri kita bertiga," ucapnya seraya menumbuhkan bunga lilly warna putih yang mengelilinginya.

"Siapa ?" tanya Frau

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya mereka bukan musuh. Karena perasaan para bunga seperti merindukan seseorang yang telah lama ia rindukan. Yah, hampir mirip dengan….'cinta' kali ya," kata Labrador tersenyum tersipu malu.

"Hoo…begitu. Jangan-jangan kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama yaa ? siapa tuh ?" goda Frau merangkul Labrador. "Aaah…Frau jangan begitu, ah. Aku kan jadi malu," ucapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Sudahlah, Frau. Kasihan Labrador, pokoknya kita tunggu saja apa yang akan datang," kata Castor tersenyum. "Iya, iya…"

Tiba-tiba, Frau merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan belakangnya dan secara reflek Frau menoleh ke belakang, namun tak ada siapa pun di belakangnya. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit pucat saat ia menoleh tadi. Perasaannya campur aduk antara kaget dan takut menghantuinya dalam sekejap tadi.

"Kenapa, Frau ?" tanya Castor heran. "Tidak…tidak apa-apa, hanya perasaanku saja," ucapnya rendah dengan wajah masih curiga.

"Maaf, mengganggu malam-malam begini," ucap Lance yang tba-tiba muncul entah dari mana asalnya membuat suasana tegang menjadi pecah seketika. "Kau…jangan bikin jantung orang lain coba !" seru Frau kesal. "Memangnya kenapa ? toh, aku dari tadi juga ada di sini," kata Lance santai. "Tapi, kamu ngagetin tau ngga sih ?!" seru Frau marah sambil mencengkram baju Lance dengan kasar, namun Lance hanya tersenyum santai tanpa mempedulika Frau. "Sudahlah, Frau. Tidak perlu emosian begitu. Lance juga ada keperluan untuk bertemu dengan kita," ucap Castor.

Frau melepaskan cengkramannya, dan membiarkan Lance berbicara. "Baiklah,langsung ke pembicaraan. Aku ingin kalian ganti baju kalian dengan baju nonformal kalian yang biasa kalian pakai saat bertarung di luar gereja. Kalian akan kedatangan tamu pribadi kalian," jelas Lance dengan wajah serius.

"Tamu ?"

"Ya, namun kalian harus menemui mereka di tempat yang berbeda. Dengan kata lain, kalian berpisah untuk sementara hanya untuk menemui tamu 'kalian'," jelas Lance lagi. Semua jadi terdiam. Sunyi sepi….

"Kok pada diem ?" tanya Lance tersenyum.

"Mencurigakan.."kata Castor

"Sesuatu.."lanjut Labrador

"So, aku harus bilang 'wow' gitu ?" kata Frau membuang muka. "Hei ! aku tadi serius tau ! sudah, pokoknya kalian cepat ganti baju habis itu temui 'mereka' !" seru Lance marah. "Iya, iya kami pergi, kami pergi….hoaahm," kata Frau sambil menguap lebar. Mereka bertiga pun pergi ganti baju. Sedangkan Lance dari belakang hanya tersenyum melihat mereka pergi.

Setelah ganti baju, mereka kembali ke tama tadi menemui Lance kembali. Kemudian, mereka pergi lagi ke tempat yang berbeda, kecuali Labrador yang tetap berada di taman tempat mereka kumpul tadi. Frau pergi ke menara 4 di lantai 3, sedangkan Castor pergi ke area utama yang di tengahnya terdapat air mancur.

Pertemuan itu pun dimulai, masing-masing dari para 'tamu' itu telah menunggu di tempat mereka…


	2. Chapter 2

Di menara 4 lantai 3….

"Siapa yang dimaksud oleh Lance itu ?" gumam Frau sambil berjalan menelusuri lorong sepi yang disinari oleh bulan purnama. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, sesosok wanita berambut pirang sepunggung tengah duduk menunggu di pinggir balkon lorong itu. Sesaat, Frau menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung, "wanita berada di tengah malam begini ?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Akhirnya, ia menyadari bahwa wanita tersebut mempunyai suatu aura yang tak biasa. Bukan aura yang jahat, namun aura anggun, namun menyimpan misteri yang dalam bagai harta karun yang masih terkubur dalam tanah. Kemudian, wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan menampakkan dirinya dari kegelapan dari balik tiang lorong.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang sepunggung itu, berpakaian hampir sama dengan Frau, namun sedikit berbeda dengannya. Jas lengan panjang, kerah terbuka dengan dalaman warna hitam. Celana warna hitam dan sepatu boot selutut warna biru itulah yang menjadi ciri khasnya wanita itu. Mata dengan tatapan tajam setajam pedang berwarna biru sebiru permata. Ia tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Frau memandang wanita itu dan mematung di tempat. Perasaannya serasa mati rasa, namun diantara mereka seperti ada kesamaan. Perasaan bahwa satu sama lain adalah bagian dari diri mereka.

Frau, Castor, maupun Labrador merasakan perasaan yang sama setelah bertemu wanita yang mereka anggap mirip atau sama dengan mereka. Mereka merasa bahwa mereka bertemu dengan diri mereka yang lain. Perasaan yang tidak pernah muncul dalam diri mereka pun akhirnya bangun pada malam itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Kini, semua tercengang dengan yang ada di hadapannya masing-masing. Vera tetap berdiri di hadapan Frau yang masih mematung, menatap tak percaya. "Kau.." ucap Frau. Vera mendongak ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar. "Kenapa kau seperti diriku ? siapa kau ?" tanyanya heran sekaligus curiga. Vera menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata, lalu tersenyum pada Frau.

"Aku adalah Vera dan aku adalah kau, Frau.." ucap Vera tenang.

"Kau adalah aku ?" tanya Frau lagi.

"Ya, aku datang dari distrik 8…'Negeri Bintang Kembar' " jelas Vera

" 'Bintang Kembar' ? apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau tidak pernah tahu atau tidak tahu sama sekali ? aduh…kasihannya. Jadi, selama ini kau tidak di certiakan apapun dari Tuan Lance ya ?" tanya Vera mengibas-ngibaskn tangan kirinya. Frau hanya diam dan masih menatap curiga.

"Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Distrik 8 bukanlah musuh bagi distrik 7, malah bisa dibilang keduanya adalah saudara kembar. Karena semua orang yang ada di sini, di distrik 7…mempunyai diri mereka yang lain di distrik 8, dengan kata lain mereka mempunyai kembaran di distrik 8. Kalau dirimu di sini adalah laki-laki, maka di distrik 8 dirimu yang lain adalah perempuan dan jarang sekali ada orang dari sini mempunyai kembaran yang sama jenis kelaminnya di tempat kami." Jelas Vera panjang lebar.

"Jadi, kau adalah kembaranku begitu ?" ucap Frau tak yakin.

"Ya, kalau mau membuktikannya….keluarkan sabit Verlorenmu, Frau," pinta Vera. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, tiba-tiba sabit Verloren keluar dengan sendirinya dari tangan kanan Frau hingga Frau nyaris tak bisa mengendalikannya.

Dan di saat setelahnya, keluar pula sabit hitam kelam keluar dari tangan kiri Vera hingga tangan Vera dan Frau jadi terenggang ke depan seperti berhadapan dengan cermin. Kedua sabit mereka menjadi bersilangan menyentuh satu sama lain. "Sabitku…" ucap Frau

"Ya…dia bereaksi dengan sabitku…Venus," ucap Vera.

"Venus ? sabit yang hanya ada satu di dunia itu ?" tanya Frau terkejut.

"Ya, dan akulah pemilik dari sabit Venus ini," jawab Vera. Kemudian, Vera menempelkan tangannya dengan tangan Frau yang besarnya hampir sama dengan tangannya. "Kau rasakan sendiri bahwa aku adalah kau, Frau. Dan kau juga harus tahu, kita pernah bertemu dalam mimpi," kata Vera.

"Mimpi ?" tanya Frau bingung. Kemudian ia mengingat kembali mimpinya bertemu seorang wanita berambut pirang dan itu adalah Vera sendiri. Setelah mengingat itu, barulah ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan dirinya yang lain.

Kemudian, Frau menggenggam tangan Vera dan kedua sabit mereka kembali masuk ke tangan mereka. "Ya, aku ingat itu. Terima kasih, diriku yang lain," ucap Frau rendah lalu di bibirnya tersirat seulas senyum kerinduan yang dalam.

Vera pun juga tersenyum, lalu merangkul Frau. Frau pun membalasnya dengan memeluknya dengan erat.

Kerinduan itu sudah berakhir pada pelukan mereka yang pertama.

Mereka semua sudah bertemu dengan pasangan 'Bintang Kembar' masing-masing. Mereka semua merasakan hal yang sama dan melakukan hal yang sama pada saat pertama bertemu. Dan itu semua merupakan sebuah takdir yang telah di tetapkan Tuhan pada mereka semua,

Dan saat itu baru menjadi awal kisah ini…


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi hari yang cerah, Teito sudah bangun lebih dulu dan kali ini tidak biasanya Frau tidak mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan berteriak membangunkannya dengan kasar. Dalam pikirnya, apa yang terjdi kemarin hingga ia jadi tidak melakukan rutinitas menghancurkn pintu tiap paginya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Teito.." sapa arwah wanita berambut biru muda.

"Oh, pagi juga…" sahut Teito tersenyum.

"Wah, tumben sekali ya pagi ini Frau tidak ke sini…" ucap wanita itu sambil memegang pipinya. "Kenapa ?" tanya Teito. "Entahlah, aku lihat kemarin malam ia bertemu seorang wanita dan tau-tau mereka pelukan seperti sepasang kekasih," tutur wanita itu. "wanita ?" ulang Teito mengernyitkan alis matanya. "Ya, entah siapa dia, tapi sepertinya wanita yang bersamanya semalam itulah yang membuat rutinitas Frau terhenti untuk sementara atau malah berhenti sama sekali," jelas arwah wanita sambil mengangkat bahu.

Teito pun menundukkan kepala dan masih penasaran siapa wanita yang ditemui Frau semalam. Namun, karena ia tidak mau telat ia langsung keluar kamar dan pergi menuju ruang gereja utama untuk berdoa terlebih dulu. Sesampainya di sana, Teito bertemu dengan Hakuren yang tengah menunggu di depan pintu, lalu menoleh dan melambaikan tangan.

"Teito !" serunya berjalan ke arah Teito.

"Para 'Bishop' kemana ?" tanya Teito.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak melihat mereka pagi ini. Biasanya mereka menunggu kita di sini," desah Hakuren. "Sudahlah, pokoknya kita berdoa dulu baru cari mereka, oke ?" ucap Teito. "Okay," jawab Hakuren.

Kemudian, mereka masuk ke ruang utama, lalu mereka mendapati Frau, Castor, dan Labrador berada di atas mimbar utama. "Lho, itu kan mereka ?" bisik Hakuren. "Iya, iya….tapi," ucap Teito.

"Tapi ?" ulang Hakuren penasaran

"Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari biasanya, terutama ketiga wanita yang tak pernah kita lihat sebelumnya yang ada di mimbar di bawah mereka itu," bisik Teito sambil menatap ketiga wanita di bawahnya sebagai isyarat untuk Hakuren. Hakuren pun melihat ke arah tiga wanita bergaun putih dengan terusan warna putih dan memakai kerudung putih transparan yang sedang berdoa. Untuk sementara mereka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan ikut berdoa.

Setelah itu, mulailah kepala Bishop naik ke atas panggung mimbar memberikan ceramahnya. "hadirin yang diberkahi Tuhan, pada pagi ini kita bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan bagi kita untuk berkumpul di sini. Dan sekarang kami akan memperkenalkan saudara jauh kita dari distrik 8 yang akan membantu kita dalam beribadah. Silahkan kalian bertiga memperkenalkan diri," ucap Kepala Bishop mempersilahkan ketiga wanita dibawahnya naik ke atas panggung.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Kepala dan hadirin yang diberkahi Tuhan. Pada pagi ini, kami dari distrik 8 akan mulai membantu para anggota gereja dalam melaksanakan kegiatan kebaktian untuk melindungi hadirin dari iblis Kor yang terkutuk. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian dan selalu menjaga kalian," ucap wanita berbadan tinggi berambut pirang itu.

Semua yang ada di dalam gereja bertepuk tangan termasuk Teito dan Hakuren yang berada di urutan kelima dari depan yang merupakan deretan para Bishop muda. "Terima kasih dan izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Vera," ucap wanita berambut pirang.

Kemudian, bergeser lagi wanita berambut coklat sebahu dan berkacamata," dan nama saya Kristian," ucap waniat itu. "…dan terakhir saya Lauria., senang berkenalan dan mohon kerja samanya," ucap wanita berambut putih panjang sepantat.

Mereka bertiga pun membungkuk hormat diiringi suara tepukan tangan dari hadirin yang ada di ruangan itu. Vera, Kristian, dan Lauria pun bangkit dan tersenyum manis kepada semuanya,lalu turun dari panggung. Kemudian, mereka memulai kegiatan kebaktian pertama mereka dibantu oleh ketiga wanita itu. Teito tercengang saat memandang ketiga wanita itu, ia merasa mereka mirip dengan Frau, Castor, dan Labrador. Namun, ia lebih merasakan kemiripan itu terutama pada Vera. Wajah Vera benar-benar mirip dengan Frau, bahkan aura yang ia keluarkan pun nyaris mendekati sama.

"Itukah yang dimaksud oleh nona arwah tadi pagi ?" gumam Teito dalam hati. Tak lama, ia dan beberapa Bishop muda dipanggil untuk praktek kebaktian bersama para Bishop senior. Dengan segera, ia dan Hakuren bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka berdua dan berjalan menuju panggung bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Selama ia praktek, ia berpikir untuk menemui Frau setelah ini.

Pada saat istirahat…

"Teito, setelah ini kamu mau ke mana ?" tanya Hakuren yang berada di sebelah Teito. "Mau menemui Frau. Kamu mau ikut ?" sahutnya. "Aku ikut aja kemana pun kamu pergi," jawab Hakuren tersenyum. "Ya udah, ayo," ucap Teito.

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju taman yang biasa menjadi tempat Frau dan yang lainnya berkumpul. Namun, saat sampai disana mereka mendapati adanya perbedaan yang lain dari biasanya. Di sana juga ada tiga orang wanita yang tadi pagi ikut acara praktek kebaktian mereka. "Mereka yang tadi pagi itu kan ?" bisik Hakuren sambil menutupi sebelah wajahnya. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi kita samperin aja mereka. Toh, kita juga ga mata-matain mereka," sahut Teito dengan suara rendah.

"Yo ! Teito !" seru Frau menoleh pada mereka berdua. Hakuren dan Teito langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka berenam. "Vera, kenalkan. Ini muridku, namanya Teito dan sebelahnya ini Hakuren, sobat sehobi sama aku," ujar Frau sambil memperkenalkan mereka berdua pada Vera. "Salam kenal," ucap Teito dan Hakuren bersamaan dan membungkuk hormat. "Salam kenal juga, Teito, Hakuren," jawab Vera tersenyum lembut. "Lalu, seperti yang kalian tahu saat kegiatan tadi, mereka adalah teman-temanku. Yang berambut coklat kemerahan itu adalah Kristian dan yang berambut putih salju itu adalah Lauria," jelas Vera mengenalkan kembali Kristian dan Lauria.

Mereka juga membungkuk hormat pada Teito dan Hakuren. "Lalu, aku ingin tanya apa alasan Vera ke sini ?" tanya Teito. "karena ada tugas yang berkaitan denganmu, Teito," jawab Vera. "Aku ?" sahut Teito bingung.

"Kami dari distrik 8 merupakan diri lain dari distrik 7. Semua warga di sini mempunyai diri mereka yang lain di tempat kami. Dengan kata lain, warga disini mempunyai kembaran di distrik kami. Kalau di sini kamu adalah laki-laki, maka di tempat kami dirimu adalah perempuan. Namun, ada juga ditemukan diri mereka yang sejenis. Jadi, seperti kembar identik. Meski begitu kebanyakan dari mereka semua adalah kembaran yang berbeda jenis kelaminnya," jelas Vera panjang lebar. "Wah, jadi aku pun juga punya kembaran ?" ucap Teito terkejut. "Ya, dan orang yang seperti dirimu itu akan ke sini tak lama lagi…" ucap Vera.

"Dan katanya, kamu juga memiliki Mata Mikhail ya ?" tanya Vera.

"Darimana kau tahu ?"

"Kabar itu sampai pada kami saat pihak Raggs Kingdom mau menyerang kami. Waktu itu, kami di curigai kalau kami menyembunyikan Mata Mikhail, namun mereka langsung berubah pikiran dan mengatakan bahwa Mata Mikhail ada di distrik 7. Dan beberapa bulan setelah itu, barulah 'anak' yang mirip denganmu itu datang dengan membawa Mata Rakha…" jelas Vera.

"Mata Rakha ?" tanya Teito bingung

"Ya, batu itu merupakan Mata Rakha yang dalam legenda diceritakan bahwa Rakha adalah diri lainnya Mikhail. Mereka saling jatuh cinta, namun cinta mereka malah membawa petaka, hingga akhirnya Rakha menyuruh Mikhail turun ke bumi dan membawa batu sebelah matanya dan memberkati batu itu pada distrik 8 yang juga sebagai dunia lain dari distrik 7…" sambung Kristian.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku ?" tanya Teito masih penasaran

"dari situlah dimulai, Mata Rakha pernah muncul dihadapan kami dan nyaris mau menyerang kami. Kemudian dia mengatakan dengan wajah sedih bahwa ia merindukan Mata Mikhail dan terus menunggu saat yang tepat dimana ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Mata Mikhail. Maka dari itu, kami dikirim ke sini dengan misi mencari Mata Mikhail di distrik 7 dan ternyata yang memegangnya adalah kau, Teito…." Sambung Lauria untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jadi, kalian ke sini hanya untuk menemuiku dan Mikhail ?" tanya Teito dengan suara rendah. "Bukan hanya itu…" sambung Frau. Teito langsung mengadah menatap Frau dengan wajah terkejut. "Kau akan bertemu sekaligus dengan kembaranmu dari distrik 8," ucap Frau memegang kepala Teito.

"Dan itu bukanlah hal yang mesti kau takuti, Teito. Karena distrik 7 dan distrik 8 adalah saudara. Jadi, kami menganggap mereka samahalnya keluarga kami sendiri," ucap Castor tersenyum pada Teito.

Teito tertegun sejenak, mencerna penjelasan-penjelasan dari mereka bertiga. "Tenanglah, kau akan bertemu dengannya tak lama lagi…" ucap Vera menenangkan. "Kapan ? apa itu akan lama ?" tanya Teito masih murung. "Entahlah, sampai kau bertemu dia dalam mimpi mungkin…" tukas Frau. "Mimpi ? emang bisa ?" sahut Teito. "Itu sih tergantung bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan dengan cara yang berbeda, tergantung kekuatan yang dimiliki dari masing-masing individu," sambung Labrador. "Kamu ini…menjelaskan jangan setengah-setengah dong, orang lain kan jadi bingung, Frau…" tegur Castor. "Aku kan cuma kasih kata kuncinya saja. Pas saja dia bisa mengalami hal yang sama," ucap Frau berdalih.

TENG…TENG..TENG… bel berbunyi duabelas kali, menandakan sudah pukul duabelas tepat. "Teito, sekarang kita harus masuk ruang prektek lagi, nanti kita terlambat…" ucap Hakuren. "Ah, iya juga ya. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, sampai ketemu lagi," ucap Teito lalu berlari bersama Hakuren.

"Asik juga ya mereka, tapi sayang kita harus masuk kelas," ujar Hakuren. "Yah…begitulah.." sahut Teito pelan. Mereka terus berlari sampai menuju ruang praktek mereka.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anak-anak muda yang bersemangat…" gumam Lauria. "Hee…kau pikir juga begitu ya ? memang seleramu itu seleranya anak muda.." goda Vera. "Ah, Vera ini. Jangan menggodaku terus ah, aku kan hanya menyemangati saja," sahut Lauria dengan wajah tersipu malu. "Tapi, memang mereka bersemangat sekali, jadi ingat saat kita muda dulu…" ucap Kristian menundukkan kepala. "Yah, memang…kita yang dulu juga seperti mereka," sahut Vera tersenyum.

Frau menatap Vera yang tersenyum, lalu menghembuskan nafas pendek. Vera menoleh pada Frau reflek, membuat Frau menjadi sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Vera tersenyum tipis.

"Ngga, ngga apa-apa…" sahut Frau memalingkan muka.

"Bilang aja, dalam hatimu mengatakan kalau Vera itu cantik sekali hingga rasanya aku ingin melakukan ini dan itu dengannya.." bisik Castor meledek Frau.

"Heh ! ga usah ngomong yang macem-macem ya kamu !" seru Frau marah dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hoo…iya kah ? terus kenapa wajahmu merah ? ngga biasanya lho kamu malu setengah hidup," sahut Castor kembali memanasi Frau

"bukan setengah hidup, tapi sehidup-semati…" sahut Labrador

"Ah, betul itu….setuju denganmu, Labrador…" ucap Castor mengacungkan jempol. Labrador pun ikut mengacungkan jempol.

"Woi ! jangan bikin tambah parah katanya dong kau ini !" seru Frau dengan wajah merah padam, lalu mencekik Castor.

Vera, Kristian dan Lauria hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelucuan Frau dan Castor. "Ver, sepertinya Frau memang tertarik padamu…" ucap Kristian menyenggol Vera. "Hmm..mungkin, aku kan ngga tau apa yang dia pikirin. Toh,otaknya kan otak mesum gara-gara kebanyakan baca majalah porno," ujar Vera merenggangkan badannya.

"Lho ? darimana kamu tahu soal hobinya Frau yang suka baca majalah porno ?" tanya Labrador. "Eh ? aku benar ya ? padahal aku cuma asal nebak lho… berarti aku ini hebat juga dong" ucap Vera sambil membentuk huruf 'v' dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Kau juga…jangan macam-macam kau !" geram Frau dari belakang Vera, lalu mencekiknya seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Castor. "Huuuek..akhu khan han..ya mene bhakh atja….(aku kan hanya menebak saja)," ucap Vera tercekik-cekik. Lalu ia melepaskan tangan Frau dari lehernya.

"Tapi, kalau benar begitu..awas saja ya, bersiap-siaplah kamu dengan perterungan yang akan kuberikan…" ancam Vera seraya menggenggam tangan Frau dengan keras. Kemudian, Vera dan kedua temannya pergi meninggalkan Frau, Castor, dan Labrador. Castor hanya tersenyum melihat Frau terdiam mematung. Labrador pun juga merasa hal yang sama, apalagi setelah bertemu Lauria.

"Vera itu…ah, bukan, mereka bertiga itu berbeda dari pada yang biasa kamu lihat di sini. Kamu juga harus menyadari hal itu, Frau," ucap Castor. "Aku tahu itu..makanya, aku ngga bisa menghadapinya secara wajar," sahut Frau dengan suara agak parau. "Baiklah…itu terserah padamu," ucap Castor.

Kemudian, angin berhembus mengenai wajah Frau. Bunga-bunga pun menerbangkan kelopak-kelopaknya, menambah suasana damai di taman itu.


End file.
